Beruka
Beruka (ベルカ, Berka in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Masumi Tazawa in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Beruka is a soldier orphaned in the slums of Nohr. She was adopted by a notable Nohrian assassin and was taught the art of assassination, though she reveals in her support with Oboro that she never received any love from him. She eventually came into the services of Princess Camilla during an assassination attempt on her. Camilla managed to convince Beruka to not complete the task by hiring her on the spot. She is a masterful professional killer with an aura that keeps people away from her. Due to her former profession, she often relates many things with assassination or a contract. She is the most immune to poison. Her birthday is February 26. Her supports with Jakob show that due to being raised in the slums, the only thing she learned throughout her life was killing people. It is also shown that she prefers working alone and doesn't like working with others, as another support with her reveals that as a result of being with the army, she is afraid that she cannot do her task properly. During her supports with Camilla, she reveals that she would assassinate her if someone either offered her more money or was more trustworthy than Camilla. She then tells Camilla not to worry, because she's never met anyone more trustworthy than Camilla. In her support with Charlotte lines she reveals that her armor once belonged to Camilla. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion/Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea *+50% in Conquest As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Unyielding Spirit |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Selena, stats unconfirmed Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |45% |15% |65% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |45% |10% |70% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Wyvern Lord |45% |45% |25% |65% |35% |45% |50% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Malig Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Leo *Benny *Arthur *Niles *Odin *Laslow *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Saizo (Revelation only) *Azama (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Selena *Charlotte *Oboro (Revelation path only) *Beruka's child Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Enemy Beruka Chapter 12 (Revelations) Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I can feel myself growing stronger." (surge) * "My weapons are ready. Naturally." (weapon proficiency) * "What is this?" (misc) * "What am I supposed to do with free time?" (idle) * "..." (idle) * "Assassins don't need accessories. Still... perhaps just a look..." (asking avatar for accessories) * "A birthday present? I suppose i should thank you." (give accessory on birthday) Private Quarters * "I brought the poison like you asked. Do you want to taste it? A sip won't kill you." (invite ally entrance quote) * "Are we finished? Lady Camilla may need me." (invite ally bond quote) Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "To face me is death." (6+ stats up) * "Time for a new objective..." (4-5 stats up) Class Change Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This is my mission." * "Kill them all." Dual Strike * "Not over yet!" Dual Guard * "No mercy." Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"You won't survive this!" *"Time to play" Defeated Enemy *"Done." *"Target silenced." Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated." Death/Retreat Quote "So this was my final mission..." (Death) "Mission...failed? I must retreat for now." (Retreat) Possible Endings ; Beruka - Quiet Assassin : After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies. Etymology Beruka is a derivative of "Beronica", a name of Old Greek origin that means "bearer of victory". Trivia *Beruka shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Rhajat and Sophie, as well as Tharja and Kjelle from Awakening. *Beruka was voted the 12th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters